chained
by le'racio
Summary: Gaara works for Orochimaru as a local whore. He hates his job more then life itself but what happens when someone he's never seen before wants him for the night. They say hesitation is the worst thing for a whore. ItachiGaara yaoi songfic.


**Umm hi. This is my first Naruto fic and to let you know this is a yaoi fic so if you don't like it, take some where else. It's also kind of a song fic as well. In case you care which you probably wouldn't the song is Korn: "Freak On A Leash" Enjoy.

* * *

**

Something takes a part of me.  
Something lost and never seen.  
Everytime I start to believe,

My name is Gaara. You could say I've sunk low. I used to love killing. Something I used to enjoy greatly. The kanji on my forehead and my name means 'Love'. But my name itself means 'demon that cares only for himself.' Doesn't leave much to say. I'm standing outside a club waiting for someone to come up to me. It's my job. To be a whore. I work for a man named Orochimaru. People believe I'm his favorite. Drunken laughter echoes around the streets. I hate my job and my life.

Something's raped and taken from me... from me.  
Life's got to always be messing with me. (You wanna see the light)  
Can't they chill and let me be free? (So do I)  
Can't I take away all this pain. (You wanna see the light)

I can see some of the other local whores begin to walk over to a group over drunk men, trying there best to seduce and please. I look in disgust at the small group before turning my attention back to the club entrance. Maybe I'll get lucky and I won't be seen. Though if that is the chase I'll probably have Orochimaru breathing down my neck for the rest of the week.

I'm waring long black pants that flare out at the bottom, small diamonds line the side that faces out on each leg, as well as a black fish net top with a vest like shirt over it, showing off my chest. A charcoal black spiked collar lies around my neck. I'm not waring shoes. I don't practically see a point to needing them.

I try to every night, all in vain... in vain.  
Sometimes I cannot take this place.  
Sometimes it's my life I can't taste.  
Sometimes I cannot feel my face.  
You'll never see me fall from grace

Suddenly something catch's my eye. I see a tall man begin to walks towards me. I found myself cursing silently as he approached. He stood in front of me now, gazing over my body, obviously satisfied with what he sees. I had to say, I had never seen anyone like him. He had black shoulder length hair and blood red eyes. He was one of the most handsome people I had ever seen. It was clear that he serenely wasn't drunk by his appearance. I felt myself shiver under his piecing gaze. Light green meets red, as we stare into each others eyes.

He raised one delicate eyebrow and gave a small nod. I know what he means but I hesitate. I don't like the look of him. He seemed wild, mysterious and rather dangerous. Hesitation is the worst possible thing to have as a whore and I've never done it before. Slowly I give a small nod in return and walk into the club without a word as he follows close behind me. I walk into my room and close the door after us before making sure it was locked.

Something takes a part of me.  
You and I were meant to be.  
A cheap fuck for me to lay  
Something takes a part of me.

My room is very simple. A pervert's paradise more like. It was bare apart from a bathroom, a single chair next to the bed, a wardrobe and a bed covered with black velvet covers and a steel head frame. Handcuffs, a small towel and chains lay on the chair. He approaches me slowly and I find myself being pushed back onto the bed.

'My name is Itachi'

He stated smoothly. He ran his hands over my chest slowly. I shivered slightly. I feel him strip me of my jacket and shirt before repeating his earlier action.

'Gaara'

I manage to say. Smirking, Itachi reached for the handcuffs and cuffed my hands to the steal bed frame above my head.

Something takes a part of me.  
Feeling like a freak on a leash. (You wanna see the light)  
Feeling like I have no release. (So do I)  
How many times have I felt diseased? (You wanna see the light)  
Nothing in my life is free... is free

Dipping his head down, Itachi sunk his teeth into my neck. Closing my eyes tightly, I hiss in pain as he bites at my neck before lapping the blood away. He trailed his tongue down my chest and stomach before suddenly biting into my side. And by now I'm starting to like it. I can feel his tongue draw delicate patterns over the wound. I almost whimper as he pulls away. He quickly stripes of both mime and his clothes and lays down between my legs. He begins to slowly grind and rub himself slowly, up and down my body, creating delicious friction between us and successfully driving me insane. Why wouldn't he take me already!

Something takes a part of me.  
You and I were meant to be.  
A cheap fuck for me to lay  
Something takes a part of me.

Grabbing my collar, he forcefully yanked me up by my neck and kissed me hard and furiously. He slowly slid into me making me cry out, though my cries were drowned in the hungry kiss. Both of us fought for dominance. It didn't take long for Itachi to claim dominance over me.

Boom na da mmm dum na ema  
Da boom na da mmm dum na ema  
GO!  
So...fight! something on the... dum na ema  
Fight...some things they fight

Itachi pulled out slowly before slamming back in, striking my pleasure spot hard, making me scream out. Itachi smirked wickedly, licking what he was hearing. It didn't long before he started a slow agonizing pattern. I tugged helplessly at the handcuffs. My hips bucked as my pleasure spot was struck again. Confusion held me. I'm a whore, a thing, a fuck toy. I wasn't supposed to like this. I was supposed to hate it!

I always hated it. But this… man was incredible. I had never felt anything like it. He was both incredibly hard but soft at the same time. It seemed impossible.

I let lose a scream as he hit me in that spot again and began to slowly quicken his pace. He place one hand on my hip while the other slowly wrapped round my member. Itachi began to slowly rub his thumb over and around the top of my member while trusting hard and fast over and over. His hand was so gentle and yet his trusts were the complete opposite. God help me.

Something takes a part of me.  
You and I were meant to be.  
A cheap fuck for me to lay  
Something takes a part of me.

Itachi stared down into my half closed emerald eyes. I was beginning to get tired. He on the other hand wasn't even sweating. Finally I lost it. I climaxed hard with a loud scream. White liquid covered his hand and our stomachs. Itachi continued to trust at a fast pace making me shudder underneath him. Soon after, he came. I could feel his warmth inside me. I was barely aware of the next few events.

He took off the handcuffs and cleaned us up easily with the towel before redressing us. He lay on the bed and fished around his jacket. Pulling out some coins, he placed them on the chair. My eyes went wide. That amount of money had to be twice as much as I normally revived! He chuckled softly, watching my reaction.

'You weren't half bad. Will be seeing each other, Gaara'

Leaning down he kissed me gently before vanishing out the door just as I fell unconscious.

Part of me...  
Oh...

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you. In my opinion… crapest thing I ever wrote.**


End file.
